1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-beam phase-array antenna device with radiator elements arranged in a matrix array, which are controllable by respective beam configuring devices.
2. Prior Art
A phase-array receiving antenna device is known from and described in EP 0 651 461 B1. In this known antenna device the radiator elements are arranged in rows and columns. The received signals from the radiator elements are collected row-wise and column-wise by means of signal combining devices and then input to a non-linear combining circuit, in order to obtain a desired preferred orientation of this receiving antenna.
EP 0 368 121 B1 discloses a receiving antenna device with radiator elements arranged in a matrix array, in which each radiating element has an amplifier and a filter. The signals received in the radiating elements are divided group-wise by means of signal distributing devices and conducted to respective beam configuring devices. The output signals from the beam configuring devices are collected to form several antenna signals by means of signal combining devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-beam phase-array antenna device of the above-described kind, having an especially compact and economical structure.
According to the invention the multi-beam phase-array antenna device comprises
a plurality of radiator elements arranged in a matrix array;
to signal distributing devices corresponding in number to the number of beams received during receiving operation or transmitted during transmission operation;
beam configuring devices for controlling the radiator elements arranged in respective separate groups behind the corresponding radiator elements, wherein the beam configuring devices in each separate group correspond in number to the number of beams received during receiving operation or transmitted during transmission operation;
multiplex connection means for connecting the signal distributing devices with the beam configuring devices; and
signal combining means for directly connecting the signal configuring devices in the respective separate groups to the corresponding radiator elements or for connecting the signal configuring devices to the corresponding radiator elements by means of amplifying devices and/or filter devices.
The multi-beam phase-array antenna according to the invention has a very compact structure, which can be adjusted in a flexible manner to the number of input antenna signals in the case of transmitting operation or the number of received signals in the case of receiving operation. The cross-sectional area requirements for the beam configuring devices are the same as the area of the radiator elements since the beam configuring devices are arranged behind the respective radiator elements in the corresponding separate groups. The depth of each of the separate groups is determined by the complexity of the entire system, which means especially according to the input or received antenna signals, and is variably adjustable.
The assembly of respective sets of separate groups in corresponding trough-shaped modules is especially advantageous. Only one circuit-carrying substrate, whose rear side can be used for mounting beam configuring devices, is necessary, so that no additional space is required.
Since the signal distributing devices and beam configuring devices are arranged on opposite sides of the same circuit-carrying substrate, the multiplex connection device between them is provided without additional space in the form of simple signal guides through the circuit-carrying substrate.
Because of that feature, the separate groups are separated from each other, which means that they are arranged on opposite sides of shielding walls, so that there is little interference with their respective signals despite the compact arrangement. Similarly the trough-shaped modules are formed so that they can be stacked one on top of the other, which permits a high packing density with greater flexibility. Furthermore amplifier devices and, if necessary, filter devices may be easily integrated into the separate groups and/or the trough-shaped modules. Separating walls may be used to provide thermal uncoupling. The dissipated heat, which is a continual problem in highly integrated antennas, may be easily conducted away by means of heat pipes or heat sink devices. The invention, as a whole, has a high integration density and compactness.
In a preferred embodiment the corresponding separate groups of beam configuring devices are arranged in succession linearly behind the respective radiator elements.
The antenna device according to the invention may be used preferably as a microwave antenna in the Ku/Ka band, however it is not excluded from use in other frequency bands.